varlyndriafandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Warden
A beastlord who specializes in enhancing their warder's power and defense to legendary levels. Spirit Wardens prefer to attack with ranged magics as their pet bull-dozes their victims. Charm Quest LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered The Great Divide. You say, 'Hail, Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian' Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Spirit Wardens or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian says, 'Beastlords who wish to become Spirit Wardens will be rewarded with the ability to focus on improving their spell casting to great heights as well as greatly enhance their warder's defensive abilities.' You say, 'join' Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Beastlord, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Spirit Warden. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Spirit Warden? Yes' You say, 'yes' Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian tells you, Solid Piece Of Meat Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three pieces of solid meat. You can find this meat off of the corrupted polar bears in Everfrost Peaks. We aren't sure where the corruption came from originally, but we do know that these beasts would prove to be a great food source for our warders and it would also save the lives of many Barbarians in the area. These bears are located just north of the Faywarer Camp. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Spirit Warden.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Everfrost Peaks. You have slain Corrupted Polar Bear! --You have looted a Solid Piece Of Meat.-- Hand in 3 Solid Pieces of Meat and Insignia. You gain experience!! Sentinel Viconia The Spirit Guardian says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Beastlord's Defensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Beastlord's Spirit Warden's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Spirit Warden's 1.0 Rewards Category:Beastlords Category:Paths Category:Spirit Warden